narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/7 Março 2015/Tarde
1:15 Olá. .derp 1:15 Oi. 1:16 Luis, me ajuda aq 1:16 1:19 Em? 1:19 1:19 Gostei daquele código do Emanuel, ficou bom. 1:20 Olá, Lukas Pessoa Dantas. 1:20 1:20 Fala pesoal 1:20 Cumprimenta direito bixa 1:21 Da uns pulos de alegria e pá 1:21 q 1:21 Oi. 1:21 "precisamos de mais pás no mundo" 1:21 1:21 Luis, as modificações na página do Nintaijutsu tão massa 1:21 *no mundo. 1:21 1:21 Eu sei que ficou um cocô. 1:21 1:22 Se tivesse ficado um coco eu falava que tava uma bosta 1:22 LOL. 1:22 Eu tava com o tradutor automático ativado. 1:23 Oi, Lukas. 1:23 E tudo que eu escrevia estava mostrando aqui com as letras todas doidas. 1:23 1:23 Eaê Fernandinho 1:23 Modo de Chakra de Liberação de Lava 1:23 Eu sou o único que acha que isso ai é Nintaijutsu? 1:24 Sim. 1:24 Ou slá. 1:25 Pelo menos eu não acho muito nintaijutsu. 1:25 Já que isso daí se bem que é habilidade biju. 1:25 Pois a lava usada não é do Roshi. 1:25 Sim do Son Goku. 1:25 1:25 Mesmo assim, o princípio é o mesmo 1:26 Usa-se um manto de chakra (ninjutsu) pra melhorar o taijutsu 1:26 Então seria Bijutaijutsu? 1:26 -qq 1:26 kkkkkkk 1:26 Faz uma discussão na página. 1:26 Precisa não 1:27 Oi 1:27 Mesmo que o pessoal concorde comigo, eu prefiro colocar apenas se for mencionado que realmente é 1:27 Ah. 1:27 Oi, GF. 1:27 Eaê Gome 1:28 Lukas. 1:28 1:28 Por qual motivo tirou a foto do Madara lá da página do Rinne? 1:28 masoq 1:28 1:28 Tá na espanhola assim cara. 1:28 É você GF? 1:28 Sim 1:28 Vou te bater até sangrar se não deixar. 1:28 Ta feio cara 1:29 Se tivesse texto do lado até que ia, mas daquele jeito eu perco o tesão 1:29 Nós também nos baseamos na espanhola. 1:30 Eu também gosto duma espanhola ( ), mas ta feio 1:30 Tá. 1:30 Então desfaz o meu desfazer. 1:30 1:30 Sua cara é feia e eu n tiro ela da wiki 1:30 -q 1:31 Falando em cara feia, esse avatar é do Justin Bieber. 1:31 É sim 1:31 1:31 eca cara 1:31 Da nada não, a foto é massa 1:33 1:33 seu nojento 1:33 raça emonda 1:33 bilibiber 1:33 qq 1:33 kkkkkkkk 1:34 Quando Madara pousou no chão depois de lançar Tsukuyomi Infinito , o Rinne Sharingan em sua testa tinha apenas seis tomoe.13 Enquanto segurando os pescoços de Naruto e Sasuke e chorando, o Rinne Sharingan de Kaguya também tinha apenas seis tomoe. 1:34 Tava adicionando essa curiosidade no Rinne Sharingan e percebi semelhança com o Rinnegan do Sasuke 1:34 O dele depois de usar fica só com 3 tomoe 1:35 Uhm... 1:35 Vocês sabiam que Kakashi e Obito foram os personagens que despertaram o MS na idade mais jovem de todo o mangá? 1:36 aos 13 anos. 1:40 Voltei. 1:40 Oi, novamente pros dois. 1:40 1:41 Olá.. 1:41 Oi, João. 1:42 Oi, João. 1:43 Uhm.. 1:46 João já saiu? Ele não aparece on aqui 1:47 Já. 1:47 Saiu. 1:47 Beleza 1:47 Não sei o que ta acontecendo com as pessoas da Wikia. 1:48 Eles chegam todos desanimados no chat. 1:48 E depressivos. 1:48 1:48 http://i.imgur.com/pC6GeaK.jpg Qual vocês acham melhor pra página Modo de Chakra do Tenseigan? 1:48 1:49 O primeiro. 1:49 Mostra melhor o corpo do Toneri. 1:49 Luis. 1:49 Concordo 1:49 Qual o code pra mudar um nome em HTML (IE) mesmo? 1:49 Display? 1:49 Fernando, o povo nem anima mais a conversar aqui 1:50 A única coisa que faz o pessoal socializar agora é as batalhas ninja 1:50 Se não tem batalha, não tem ânimo pra entrar aqui 1:50 Isso parece doença. 1:50 Depois a pessoa fica louca ai, nem me culpem. 1:50 Mudar um nome? 1:51 Como assim? 1:51 1:51 http://prntscr.com/6dvdl5 1:51 Tem como mudar esse nome via IE né? 1:51 Mas qual código quando passa pro CSS? 1:51 1:51 Display: Ver mais? 1:51 Não né? 1:51 1:51 Não tem como mudar nomes com CSS. 1:51 Isso é feito com HTML.